


*•.¸♡ Dreamweaver ♡¸.•*

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Play, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Dealing with Sexy blog on the internet, Dressing Room, Kokichi finally gets satifaction, Kokichi is too, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Video, Pregame?, Public Masturbation, Shuichi is nasty, Smut, Voyeurism, When a Sex Blog gets too Powerful, but no extreme personalities, kinda lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shuichi’s favorite blog updates with some quality content.





	1. Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cow Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cow+Server).



> would you believe me if I told you this was what I dreamt about last night? haha well I hope you enjoy this thing

Shuichi Saihara wonders if he has developed a porn addiction.

  
Ok, perhaps looking over the evidence was something he needed to do before making such a bold statement.

 

It was probably best to start at the beginning. Shuichi Saihara would describe himself as… different. Not too strange or weird, but different enough that people noticed. He often felt unfulfilled in his relationships, whether they be platonic or leaning towards romantic. He didn’t even have a sex life outside of masturbation. His day was monotonous, get up at 7am, go slave away at work from 8am to 5pm and then try to scrape up something for dinner and pack lunch for the next day. Then he would lay in bed, wondering how he managed to waste away so much of his life to so many meaningless things.

 

Besides, real life wasn’t as interesting as life on the web.

 

He found a couple of servers to bounce from, and he had an actual presence online. He actually had people to talk to online, people who liked his ideas and actually liked the works he put out! And of course, the web certainly made it easier to find anything he wanted or needed. Didn’t want to go out to the store? Just order someone to deliver it. Wanted to amp up the speakers? Click 1-day shipping and the new speakers would arrive by 9pm the next day. Need something to entertain yourself? Go scour the YoubyTube and find yourself on the strange side of surrealist videos or learn something about science to insert into a fanfic.  
  
It seems like the internet could cover all his needs. Really, if he could work from home then that would be like a dream come true, but he knew that if that really came true he’d end up a hermit that was forever plugged into his computer.  
  
The only thing missing was physical needs. The main one in particular being, sexual. If he wanted to get his rocks off, he’d have to either try to go out to a bar or rub one out. He didn’t usually need anything to look at to get off, but being online and hearing people talk made him curious.  
  
So he asked some trusted adults and they sent him to a couple different places. All of them were ok, but there was one blog that caught his fancy-

 

*•.¸♡ Dreamweaver ♡¸.•*.

 

To be fair, he hadn’t expected much from an adult blog site. It was very much of the same as the other websites, except with more amatuer stuff floating around. Or just places for sex workers to advertise their services.

 

So when he came across the user *•.¸♡ Dreamweaver ♡¸.•*, this blog was like a diamond in the rough.

 

To put it simply, Dreamweaver’s blog was more akin to a sex blog than anything developed by a studio, but it was intriguing. It was pretty with a clean layout, mainly to showcase photos and communicate with other users. The background was pastel pink and had a couple of side bars that were a lilac. Everytime you moved the cursor on the page, little black stars would fall from the cursor and float across the screen. He could see a couple of the most recent pictures, just some pretty girl trying on some slim fitting white shirt and a black a-line skirt-

 

But the second he scrolled down he saw the owner in another provocative pose, but such that revealed a small dick nestled in cute white and pink panties, with matching thigh-highs to boot. It’s then that he finds himself blushing, unsure as to why he felt a stir in his jeans, but that was probably the beginning of his obsession with the blog.

  
Since then he has scoured the entire blog, saving every single photo to his hard drive and phone and using them regularly to jack off. It didn’t help that Dreamweaver was so sweet on top of it. Shuichi read the  _About Me_  page and found out more about the petite beauty—

 

 _Hey! My name is Dreamweaver and I wanna try and make some friends on here. I post pictures on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Saturdays are cosplay day. Feel free to add me and send me a message in my inbox!_  
  
_I do not accept money or donations for any services. I might do requests if people ask nicely, but I will not be forced to do anything I don’t want to. My blog, my rules. If you can’t hang then I suggest you find somewhere else to beat your meat._

_[Edit]: Thanks so much for 100 followers! I’ve had a lovely time on here and I hope you all can enjoy the pictures I post as well ; )_

 

More investigating leads him to the comment threads of each picture, full of praise and dirty talk from fans. Yet Dreamweaver was alway gracious and playful, more than happy to share more pictures for his friends that got off on it. It didn’t take long to find the ask box and all the previous threads—

SushiVapes  1/26/20V3 at 1:59

**Why don’t you show us your pretty face? I would love to cum all over it**

**  
** _Well, mainly so I can keep my job and not be considered a degenerate by society. I don’t mind cum facials, but alas it seems like you’ll only be able to cum on my face in your dreams. :’ (_

 

RocketCock6699  2/28/20V3 at 4:00

 **R u gay?** ****  
**  
** _If you are asking if I am attracted to men then yes, I am gay af. But if you’re asking if I’m happy, then I would say maybe after a Margarita and getting into a cute outfit I know my mood will improve. Thanks for asking LOL_

 

pighell  6/29/20V3 at 16:00  
**Why don’t you accept money for showing us a good time? I want to support you and make sure you have nice things to play with!**

 _Oh sweetheart, that’s so kind of you! I’m fine though, I am fortunate enough to have a well-paying job even though it makes me miserable. But it supports my hobbies like keeping up a kink blog and crossdressing, so I guess it’s a necessary evil._  
_  
Besides, I don’t want to feel like I owe my fans a service. If you don’t give me money, then I get 100% control with 0% guilt about how the blog changes and grows. I love you clownies but I do this for me. Even if I didn’t have 250 followers and tons of reblogs, I would still be posting these pictures online._

_Having y’all give me feedback though really revs up my engine though, and knowing that there’s so many people watching me is what motivates me. So I can't say that I don't need you at all, I just think it's better for everyone this way. I hope we can cum together as many times as possible P;_

 

After that ask, Shuichi has no shame in indulging Dreamweaver, and thus his traffic on the site increases from once a week to five times a week. Somehow, this kind person is beautiful, both in and out. Truly, a rarity in this day and age. But he hasn't reached the pit of madness yet.

 

No, it all changes during a cosplay Saturday. Shuichi gets especially hooked when this mysterious boy posts a sexy cosplay pic of Kyoko Kirigiri with the caption, _She's the_ **_best_ ** _girl, don't you agree?_

 

All while doing an upskirt shot with a Kirigiri leather skirt that's the most perfect replica Shuichi has ever seen. He even has a black side-tie panty that Kirigiri has in game. Only true fans have such attention to detail. And with that, his obsession increases tenfold, and so does his need to jerk off to Dreamweaver.

 

Shuichi feels like he has a problem. A clear addiction to this porn blog, to which he consistently orgasms to. It’s even bad enough that he has multiple sessions a day, but still somehow it isn’t enough. He used to not really need any material to jerk off, but now he finds himself fixated on that boy, unable to control himself from pulling up the fap material everytime he wants to tug one out. He’s even had to do a couple of discreet sessions in bathrooms. Naturally, Shuichi decides to visit his blog to see if anything new has gotten posted-

 

And sure enough, now there's a video on there.

 

This is incredibly strange, as the blog has not featured anything but static images. It makes him wonder if something’s wrong, the thumbnail is black which gives nothing away. He succumbs to his curiosity and the video fades in from black, revealing Dreamweaver in a white fitting room, with his face just out of frame.

 

There’s full length mirror and commotion outside signifying he’s at some sort of clothing store. The outfit he has chosen today is cute and trendy, a simple black-and-white checkered crop top and a high waisted flare skirt in a deep burgundy. The whole thing is topped off with black thigh-high socks and black creepers. Dreamweaver’s face is still out of the shot, but he does a small spin to show off his outfit. Shuichi’s eyes are glued to the screen as his hand dips into his pants to fish out his already stiff cock. Just seeing the boy in motion is fucking making him want to bust a nut already.

 

The strip show begins, as the skirt comes off to reveal a lacy black thong. He does another spin to show off his pale body, and even hikes up the crop top to buch around his armpits, so his rosy pink nipples can be seen as well. Shuichi’s eyes follow the man, watching him reach into his black purse to pull out an enormous dildo, the kind that have a suction cup on the base. Shuichi’s mouth waters, it doesn’t take a genius to know what’s coming next. He’s so aroused at the thought of being able to see the small male sick down onto such a big thing and he lightly rubs his own dick in anticipation. Dreamweaver’s ass is splendid, not the biggest but it’s got the perfect peach shape and definitely enough roundness for a good handful. The thong only draws more attention to his perky plump rear and Shuichi’s dick twitches in happiness. It goes onto the mirror with a soft suction, but thankfully it seems the fitting room is empty.

 

Dreamweaver allows the lacy thong to slip down his soft white thighs and lets them hang around at his knees as he takes a moment to lube up his asshole. Slim fingers easily work in and out of his puckered hole, and soon enough Dreamweaver is lining himself up with the tip of the sex toy at his ass. Seeing him bent over was such a good look and Shuichi can feel that white hot arousal coiling in his groin.

 

After a couple of tries he finally manages to get it in and Shuichi whimpers at the sight of it. What gets to Shuichi the most is that he can hear the fitting room is now being filled up, with stranger’s voices coming in and out and random groups of girls laughing and asking for opinions on clothes. It's clear that this isn't some staged porn and that organic nature has always been in all of the pictures posted. Whether it be wrinkled sheets or a stuffed toy that gets caught in the shot, all of it felt so real. Like if he ever found out who this was, he'd get exactly what he sees here.

 

Again, he still can't see a face, and the kinky male is very good at keeping quiet, as he only picks up an occasional gasp for breath or a shuddering inhale when he sinks all the way onto the meaty dildo. Shuichi is even impressed with the different camera angles he managed to get, clearly showing his eagerness to entertain and enrapture his viewers.

Shuichi is trying not to blow his load, and he checks how much time is left on the video—    
  
The whole thing spans seventeen minutes long, and he's currently at the five minute mark. This was going to be a difficult one to get through, especially since seeing the lithe body in motion was so much better than staring at a still image. Although, he is a bit disappointed that the boy doesn't showcase his ass more, as the cute perky butt is doing wonders for his erection. Everytime he nearly touches the glass with it while flawlessly taking in that dick, it jiggles pleasingly. It makes him wonder what it would be like to feel that on his pelvis, or how much of a handful could he get if he had the opportunity.

 

The mirror only continues to give him something erotic to look at, as he can watch how Dreamweaver’s asshole stretches tight around the dildo. The dirty boy pulls off and begins to showcase his body to the camera once more, shuffling around in the room to make it seem like he's trying on clothes. More fondling with the dildo leaves Shuichi hanging on his every move, and he nearly moans when the man tries a new position, where he holds the camera as he frots against the sex toy. It’s sexy, at this angle he can hear those soft pants better and this time they can see the way his member pulses in response.

This guy has certainly made him appreciate the whole human body. Before he only cared about genitals and boobs and pecs, but now he feels like his taste has gotten pickier. He likes soft curves, hips have become more important. One of his favorite parts off of his body was his stomach, how white and flawless the skin was. Dreamweaver sinks down onto the cock once more, and it’s a wonder that he has managed to keep the same shot so still. He’s definitely going slower now, but seeing that dildo disappear between his legs is enthralling. Shuichi is eating it up, his hand gaining a mind of his own as it speeds up, to the point where the precum was outrageous. Shuichi’s even had fantasies of being able to slowly trail his fingers down the soft expanse of flesh, teasing at his navel but staying above the beltline in order to drive the other mad. Shuichi knows it would be such a beautiful hell, but he knows that isn't his usual style. So it's strange, maybe his tastes in porn were being refined?

 

Most importantly, he really wondered what he'd look like. He sort of wishes that he could see his face, but the matter has been addressed many times before. To stay anonymous, he had to keep it out of frame. Still, even those thoughts don't stop him from being able to keep chasing that primal heat inside him, and he has to tighten his grip on the base of his dick just to keep from climaxing right then and there.  
  
A knock on the door makes Shuichi's heart stop.  
  
"Hey, you doing alright in there? Is there anything else I can get for you?" comes a professional and even voice, clearly female. If Shuichi was to guess, it was probably someone who worked at the store.  
  
Shuichi's heart pounds at the scene, and he watches as the boy on screen can't seem to fully contain his panic. As soon as the knock was heard, Dreamweaver pulls off of the dildo and began to pull his panties up-  
  
"Ah... No. I'm ok, thank you." comes a soft and timid reply.  
  
Shuichi can't help but start to lose his control, the pleasure trying to override his will power as droplets of cum begins to leak out from his crying dick.  
  
He clenches and nearly squeezes himself to death, but he manages to stave off his almost-climax once more. Yet his mind isn’t so lucky, as the arousal has muddied all his thoughts. Every single one is about Dreamweaver, about how someone so beautiful and kind and sexy was really showing himself to anyone who wanted to see. Hell, even his voice was cute! Just hearing the softness and sweetness was blowing his mind. And the little thank you at the end? How precious, being so polite even when doing something obscene. It was a wonder that he could even talk without any trace of breathlessness in his voice. Then again he was going slow, so maybe Dreamweaver had anticipated such a thing happening.  
  
"Alrighty, let me know if you need anything else." The store attendant leaves and a the man can't seem to stifle a quiet giggle from the riskiness of the situation. Of course it stirs his erection once more, of course Dreamweaver also had a bit of a sassy side, clearly mischievous enough to do something so dangerous.

Their frame changes again, a shot taken from under so even as Dreamweaver is bent over, the fans can still get a direct frontal shot of him. The male on screen plays with his stiff pink nipples as he rams his hips back onto the dildo, moving with more fervor than before. His hands roaming and exploring every crevice of his body made Shuichi wish he could be the one mapping out that body, feeling the warmth from that perfect skin. Back and forth Dreamweaver rolls his hips, and somehow it's all just glorious stimulation for him. 

The angle changes once again, one of a more front on shot that faces the mirror. He's positioned it low enough so at most all that can be seen is his tips of his shoulder blades, and once again his face is obscured.  
  
Shuichi realizes that this must have been planned. There's no way all these shots were taken serendipitously, not when none of them feature his face. His dick throbs violently at that thought, would that thought also get Dreamweaver hot? Being able to dream and imagine doing something so nasty while scoping out a location to carry out said dreams. Does Dreamweaver cum to the thought of **I will post this online for my precious fans**?

It must be. Their little slut seemed to be more of an attention whore than anything. The more praise you gave him in the comments, the more he tended to give random ' _shout outs_ ' and ' _request  pictures_ '. He's only salty that he hadn't realized sooner, otherwise the Kirigiri picture might have been addressed to him instead of a more general post. Still, he hopes that maybe one day he'll gets a personalized picture. It didn't even have to be Dangan Ronpa. It could be anything. If he could ask for any picture though, no limits?

 

_He would honestly just want a picture of his face._

  
But he knew that was never going to happen.

 

With a few more tugs he finally gives into his desires, his groin pulsing with the toe-curling climax. Damn, it always felt like he was emptying his balls completely every time he jerked off to him. His hips even shudder as every last bit is pumped out of him, and his nerves buzz in the afterglow.  
  
He checks the time and there's still two minutes left.  
  
Dreamweaver bounces on that cock effortlessly, quiet and perfect but then his heart stops again as he hears the click of the door. Again, he watches the boy completely pull off of the dick after being engorged on it, rushing to the door to close it before the person outside gets a free show. He doesn't even speak, and it's clear that this is truly playing with fire. Because of the sudden rush to the door, Shuichi can see more-  
  
Black wild hair. Sort of long, but he supposes that might just so he can pass off as a girl. The only other question he can bring up is now wondering if it’s a wig or his actual hair. Something inside him says it must be the latter, it doesn’t seem plasticy or fake. Then again, it was hard to tell, only because he was so far away and he only has a couple of seconds to work with.

Dreamweaver stays at the door, his erection starting to soften as the only detectable movement is from the rise and fall of his chest. There's a pair of footsteps and someone explaining that they think they _saw something_ and in an instant he's frantically dressing. Through sheer luck, the male manages to keep his face from getting on camera but Shuichi's dick still throbs in interest at the thought of getting a glimpse of something more.  
  
There's another knock at the door before the camera cuts out to black.  
  
He is greeted with a message in white against the black screen—

 

_I got kicked out! Waaaaaaah, so embarrassing! >X< _

 

The video ends on that, with only a click through link to his blog and Shuichi is quick to scroll to the comments. The other degenerates are getting their rocks off on this fucking amazing content but the most upvoted post is this:

_DigBick790_ _11/12/20V3 at 11:25_ _  
_ **_Did you really get caught? What happened?_ **

  
  
Really, Shuichi wants to know too.

 

*•.¸♡ Dreamweaver ♡¸.•*  11/12/20V3 at 13:00 _  
_ _Well, the official reason I got kicked out for using the wrong dressing room. They didn't see the dildo thankfully, otherwise I would be like, in jail or something! They probably thought I was a pervert trying to peep at girls in the dressing room! Good thing they only know half the story ; )_

 _Honestly, I wasn't going to upload this but if I'm getting banned from a store I might as well say I got something out of it, right?_  
_  
_ _Thanks for the all the support_ _DigBick790_ ! ♡

 

Shuichi continues to go through the comment threads, upvoting the ones he agrees with or the ones that get a chuckle out of him. Dreamweaver’s fans certainly loved to shower him with praise, as his posts tend to get hundreds upon hundreds of comments.

 

 _FleshlightxxForxxLyfe_ 11/12/20V3 at 17:45

**_Will you be making more videos for your fans? You're an absolute treat to watch. Legit nutted 5 times over 17 min_**

  
*•.¸♡ Dreamweaver ♡¸.•* 11/12/20V3 at 18:25  
_Well, the straight answer is probably no. Videos take a long time to shoot, and I dont have anyone helping me make these. This was actually was supposed to be a personal video, but getting banned made me feel spiteful. Then again, y'all tend to make me sway a bit, so I probably could be convinced! Maybe just for like short clips or something. I dunno._  
_  
_ _But of course you would like more videos, huh_ _FleshlightxxForxxLyfe_ ; ) Love you babe ♡

 

It wasn’t fair, Dreamweaver was such a darling to his fans. Then again, of course he would be, he gets off on having people watch his depravity. Maybe moving to videos was naturally the next step. He probably wouldn’t be down for a livecam unless his face could be obscured, but this was a small step towards that. And seeing the beautiful man show off his body was nice and all, but being able to watch him use that body and enjoy the pleasures of carnal flesh? Priceless. Absolutely, priceless.

 

Shuichi has never been good with words, but this time he was going to try and use them. This was going to be his first real chance at reaching out to Dreamweaver, and potentially be able to make a deeper connection with him. It doesn’t help that he has this nagging idea already consuming his mind, but he had to be smart. Most of the time when he has an idea but thinks with his dick, he comes out sounding like a degenerate sleazeball. He didn’t want that to happen, or that to only be his defining character as  DicktectiveKyoko to be just a thirsty, sex-deprived guy.

 

And so, he pulls up the notepad and begins to write a proposal for Dreamweaver to consider.


	2. Payoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi Ouma takes a risk and ends up with an intense payoff.

Kokichi Ouma is almost certain that he has a social media addiction.

 

There is no if, ands, or buts about it. To say otherwise would be a complete lie (and he hates liars).

 

Being without his phone was sheer agony for him. He has logged himself infinitely into his account, made sure that he can never be signed out and clings to his phone like it is his heart. He checks likes and reblogs and has all push notifications turned on for any activity or mentions that happen to pertain to his blog. He bought multiple Popsockets so that he has an easier time texting with one hand and just generally using his phone. He gets severe validation from the attention on his blog, to the point where he’s already trying to orchestrate a new post, something better and something that will get him  _ even more  _ **_exposure_ ** .   
  
He was, in short— 

 

╮(╯▽╰)╭*•.¸♡ A♥SOCIAL♥MEDIA♥WHORE ♡¸.•*╮(╯▽╰)╭

  
  


And really, it’s crazy what kinds of things he would justify because of his followers. Lately, his resolve has been weakening, like how he was fucking dumb enough to post that other video about the dressing room incident. The nervousness that followed was like waiting for a response from the void, all quiet and unknown and made him feel like a loser. Yet, somehow, it ended up fine. His fantasy gone wrong made everyone else fucking cum buckets, and that in itself was sort of amusing. 

 

The problem is, that kind of validation was hard to replicate. No, he couldn’t possibly go back to photos and expect everyone to be okay with it. He craved, no— _needed_ the _instant_ **_validation_**.

 

Comment after comment of praise and cooing made him feel like he was worth something. Made him feel like he wasn’t a fucking undesirable piece of trash with a horrific outlook on life. That yes, someone would gladly fuck him because there was still value to his body.  _ Sure Kokichi, maybe you have a shit personality and anyone can barely stand to be in the same room as you- but as long as you keep your mouth shut and look pretty, you've got at least an infinitesimal shot at being wanted! _

 

Tch, as if. Kokichi already found out many truths about the world. He was tired of them if he was being completely honest. So if life decided that he can't be happy, he was at least going to try to have some fun. Even if at the end of the day he was still a fucking bastard that couldn't be bothered for anything besides being a nasty fuck anonymously. Maybe this whole change was good, it forced him offline and forced him to reorganize his room and his life. He could start fresh, in a town where no one knew him.   
  
Yet here he was, still being the same old fucking degenerate.

 

The plan comes to mind in flashes, but his memory keeps all the bits and strings them into a legitimate vision. It doesn't take long to make the plan a careful and methodical one if anything it simply requires some research and effort on his part.

 

He's taking the last subway train to [ ████████ ] on a late Friday night, as the odd hour lends itself to his disgusting plan. Kokichi clutches his cream-colored skirt, trying to avoid staring at anyone too long, lest they realize the truth. Luckily for him, he’s done his research and chosen a great time to do this. There are only a handful of people waiting for the train, and all he has to do is find a secluded spot to get to work.   
  
The announcement on the intercom is what breaks him from his reverie— 

_ Please stand behind the yellow line as the train stops. Last train to  _ [ ████████ ],  _ please scan boarding pass before entering the train. _ __  
__  
Kokichi digs out his wallet from his pink cat bag, made to be a perfect replica of Chiaki Nanami’s. Of course, the entire cosplay has a lot of care put into it, as he has tried to find the right fabric for the Ultimate Gamer’s sweater for about a year now. He’s been fortunate to finally come across something that could work and, naturally, he wants to wear it for as long as possible. He’s not an idiot though, and at the cost of accuracy, he has managed to look a little more normal. Though he internally regrets not being able to add a wig or stuff a bra for the cosplay, so every time he catches his reflection, he’s painfully aware that he’s simply wearing a costume rather than fully committing. But fully dedicating himself would attract too much attention, so he focuses on staying anonymous. He sports a black, cloth face mask and keeps the hoodie drawn up so nothing can be traced back to him. Kokichi doesn’t want a repeat of the dressing room, no matter how much fun it ended up being.   
  
The boarding is quick, and Kokichi rushes to the back of the train, taking up an obnoxious amount of seats with his feet and bag. The only other criteria he has is that he manages to find a seat next to an outlet and with a small table. He is nimble and secures his ideal space easily, even if he does come off rude for pushing past an older woman boarding the train. Kokichi makes sure to glare at people as they try to pick out a spot to sit, and luckily enough everyone congregates towards the doors. He sighs and waits until the train is in motion, quietly setting up his second phone to record himself.    
  
Kokichi takes a deep breath,  **_everything will work out fine. Just play it cool_ ** , he says to himself, pulling out a sheet of custom stickers he has made for himself. They feature incredibly cute designs— mainly of hearts, and stars, and pastel rainbows. Ya know, overly cutesy kawaii-esque aesthetic. He would have made some featuring the name of the blog but he doesn’t have the balls to do it yet. Seriously, once he starts advertising for the masses he’s sort of shoving it in their faces, right? He didn’t want kids to find his site by accident either, he may be a degenerate but he wasn’t that fucking scummy. 

 

So for now, these little innocent brandless stickers will do. 

 

His hands shake as he leans back into the seat, and he takes a minute to survey the rest of the train car—    
  
Most people are quiet and to themselves. All of them have some sort of book or phone to read. The closest person to him is what appears to be a rebel, a guy with green hair and lots of piercings. Looks kinda hot too, but he’s too absorbed in his music to even give him a second glance. If Kokichi knew his tech, the kind of headphones he was sporting were noise-isolating, which was perfect for what he was about to do.   
  
His heart thrums with excitement as he gets comfortable once more. Kokichi easily checks the footage that he has, making sure it’s angled perfectly. This one probably won't be as exciting or laborious as the last one, but this time  _ he was going to fucking finish it properly _ . 

 

The anticipation builds once more as he starts shooting again, the camera aimed at his crotch. He even managed to hook the straps of his cute pink backpack over his knees, and it dangles between them. The kitty head is on screen as well, and he quietly wonders if this will be enough of a clue to his fans that he's cosplaying as the Ultimate Gamer. Either way, he can't possibly stop now.  
  
Kokichi flips up his skirt easily enough, revealing some cutesy pink panties. He's even embroidered them with black string, to capture clean lines for the pixelated effect. His penis is already swelling beneath the thin fabric, and he's nearly over the moon when he gets it to twitch cutely on camera. He stifles a giggle at the thought of being cute on camera and rubs himself through the fabric.

 

He has forty minutes to get the whole thing done and closed up, so he really shouldn't waste any more time.    
  
Kokichi sighs quietly as he dips his fingers under the waistband of the delicate underwear. He's aware of all the bodies on the train. The way the train sways also is caught on camera, along with the noise of the commute. He so desperately wants to try his hand at dirty talk but he can't compromise the mission. He takes his stiffening cock and begins to stroke it slowly. Kokichi bites his lip and fiddles with the camera again, so that they can see his chest rise and fall as well. Anything was ok to show them, as long as he didn’t include his face.    
  
He looks around to make sure no one has noticed and so far, he seems to be in the clear.

 

His hand starts to slowly pick up speed, his dick swelling more and more with the attention. He is well aware of the blush that stains his face, of how hot his body feels in the plastic train seat. He hopes that his face mask would make any lookie-loos believe he was simply a traveler running a slight fever.

 

He adjusts the underwear more, so his dick and balls can be properly seen on camera. The best he can do is pull the fabric to one side, all while trying to keep the fabric of the skirt from riding up too much. Public transportation was probably filthy, so it was best if he kept all his bits on the clothes. A big drop of precum seeps out from his quivering penis and he takes care to smear it all over his dick. It was insane, how excited and aroused he was. He's doing something so awful yet that's the whole reason why he loves it. He could break the rules and do whatever he pleased as long as he was quiet about it.    
  
The train tracks screech as they make a stop, and he's forced to flip down his skirt so that the other patrons don't catch him. His erection is brushing against the skirt, and he's practically panting with want. He watches the people board, switching from looking incredibly nervous to glaring so that many avoid him again. But his eyes widen as he notices someone he recognizes-    
  
_ Would the woman who trained him last week recognize him?  _

 

The move had been hard on him, and so was the new training at the branch he got relocated to. The woman in charge of the training looked like she wanted to murder them all, and it certainly showed in all their interactions. They hadn't known each other for long, but he couldn't tell if he made her life anything but a living hell. He also didn't know how well she was at recognizing faces, so he tries to avoid giving her any eye contact and prays that she sits somewhere far, far away.

 

His peripherals tell him that she is approaching, closer and closer-   
  
And then, she passes him completely. Without a word or even a glance, but he cringes internally.   
  
Although he chose a spot in the back of the car, he had left a row of seats behind him open. Mainly because the last row didn't have a table or an outlet, so he figured no one would sit back there. Of course, he is dead wrong and Maki Harukawa would choose those as her seat.   
  
This was bad. _Really_ **bad**.   
  
The train begins to move again and he internally mulls over the situation. He's pretty invisible, but an acquaintance is sitting behind him. Not only can he not see her, but he can’t even make sure his cover isn't blown. Anxiety bubbles into his throat as his mind continues to whirr with all the worst possibilities, there is also the chance that she can ID him and that shit would even follow his professional life. Being kicked out of the dressing room and banned was bad enough, but at least that time they hadn't called the cops on him or anything.

 

He stares at the screen of the phone, of the recording still rolling. The red dot was blinking, but it was still soon enough to shut it off and end the whole thing. It would be the smart thing to do, _the right thing to do._   
  
Then again, Kokichi has never been the most morally pure.   
  
He flips up the skirt again, adjusting so that he can get his feet up on the seat. The pink Mary Jane shoes are super uncomfortable but at this point, he doesn't care. It'll give him a bit more cover from the sides if Maki decides to rear her ugly head.

 

Thankfully, the shot does wonders for his ass. He's basically squatting on the seat and it shows off how round his butt is. Sure he isn't super  _ thicc _ , but he's got a cute butt! At least, that's what he tells himself when he feels insecure. And boy oh boy does he fucking feel insecure about everything.    
  
The move. The new job. The fucking online proposal. God, he can't even be a fucking degenerate in peace, can he?    
  
So, he's been wanting this for a while. Especially since the last time he did fuck up and get caught. He was probably playing with fire, but the fire in his pants was overruling all rational thought.    
  
Besides, he liked playing his games on hard mode. This shouldn't be any different.

 

Kokichi smirks as he reaches over to start masturbating again. Everyone is too busy with their own lives to notice him being obscene. He wanted to cum discreetly and move on with his fucking life. He wanted to have something to show his fans and to be able to be praised about in dark corners of the web.    
  
Kokichi struggles to keep his voice down, gripping his shaft and furiously going for it. He needed to cum now or else he's going to fuck up again. A glance at the phone shows that he's showing all the good stuff to the camera. His cock is slick with precum and he won't last much longer-    
  
He hears Maki get up and he quickly shuts his legs, furiously gripping his skirt and pulling it down as far as it goes. His heart jumps into his throat and he's nearly dying from the sudden movement. Internally he's a total wreck, already praying and hoping that she hadn't seen anything- 

 

But of course, she doesn't notice him at all. 

 

Maki Harukawa just looks pissed, as usual. It makes him wonder why she was so mad all the time.  _ Was it just resting-bitch-face? Or was she living a meaningless life that felt like a dead end?  _ Really, Kokichi knows he should stop projecting and looking into things. It was the main reason why he fucks up every relationship he has/had/will ever have. Because he reads too much into things that aren't there just because he wants to relate. 

 

Except, there shouldn't really be anything for him to relate to. It’s all just him imagining people to be a certain way and being disappointed when they don’t end up that way. 

 

He shakes his head, his cock still throbbing from under the cloth, and he desperately wants her to exit so he can resume his fun. His only option now is to squirm in his seat, his thighs only able to provide a hint of friction against his raging boner. It’s not enough, not nearly enough and the time was ticking. Kokichi is practically moaning when his resting-bitch-face acquaintance finally steps off without another word, completely unaware of his existence as she moves about her business. 

 

For once, he is happy to be invisible.

 

Speaking of business, Kokichi figures that he should focus on getting a nice cumshot for his fans.   
  
Now with the threat gone, he becomes bolder, wrapping his fingers around his dick once more and going at it more furiously. The accumulation of precum on his dick is beginning to make it hard to hide his fapping, yet he decides to straddle that dangerous line. He hikes up his skirt higher and shows off his navel, perfectly white and unmarred by any sort of marks or hair. He has never been a hairy guy, and luckily genetics has blessed him with thin hair, so shaving results in a flawless look. Furthermore, his skincare routine makes it easy for him to continue his almost doll-like perfection that his followers adore.

 

He spreads his thighs further apart and makes sure to get a fucking stellar shot. Kokichi can barely focus on anyone else but his mounting pleasure, about his desperate need for release. Kokichi is sort of glad he doesn’t show his face, or else everyone would see how pathetic he looked. He must be a fucking wreck, but he likes to think he has at least a shred of dignity. Just a teeny-tiny itty-bitty minuscule shred of dignity. 

 

Ha ha, yeah right. 

 

Kokichi is barely able to keep his breathing soft, panting as quietly as he can so that he can finally get the kind of climax he's been needing. Goodness, he was really some perverted fucker, who loved to crossdress and masturbate in public. Someone who was motivated by tons of faceless fans who wanted to see him sink further and further. His raging cock was thrumming with his heartbeat, and he can hear the rush of blood in his ears. 

 

“Aaaah~ !” 

 

He almost feels like his whole body is unfurling. 

 

His orgasm finally rips through him, and he bites his hand so that he can keep himself quiet. Yet his dick pumps out a thick stream of cum, the rope of jizz even going up into the air before arching back down onto the inside of his skirt. Every pump drags more of his thick semen out of his balls and continues to dig deeper and deeper inside. Really, all he can focus on is how amazing his pelvis feels, and with such an intense orgasm, he can barely keep his knees from collapsing. His form shakes with every last contraction, and he sighs as he finally comes back down from that ecstacy— 

 

He slowly tucks his softening dick back into his pink panties and doesn't bother to clean up his soiled skirt. Thankfully the fabric isn't completely soaked through, so simply flipping it down is fine. He adjusts his skirt before finally reaching over to the cute stickers left on the table before— 

 

With shaky hands he shows them off to the camera once more, then he defaces the train cart with them. He does them in a specific order: _pastel_ _blue star, millennial pink heart, and a lilac bow._

 

He softly whispers to his fans, “I wonder if any of you will get to enjoy yourselves as much as I did here…” 

 

Finally, he ends the video and quickly shoves his things into his bag for a quick escape- 

 

The blaring from the overhead signals his stop and he gets up to hang around by the door, his legs feeling like jelly and his mind covered with a happy fog. It feels like his head is full of cotton candy and his dick is as starry as the galaxy. The excitement wasn't over just yet but already knowing that he has gotten away with his debauchery was something that only brightens his mood. 

 

The doors open for him and he skips out into the night, enjoying the way his skirt sticks to his thighs. All he would have to do was edit the footage when he got home and queue it for his usual Saturday Cosplay upload. 

 

His heart swelled, wondering how his fans would react this time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡
> 
> Shuichi scowled as he got onto the subway, squinting down at the paper with the worst handwriting known to man. It was bad enough that he was being called out on a Saturday afternoon to drop off some extra work for a fucking rando— but he can barely read the directions written to him by said rando.
> 
>  
> 
> At least he had enough time to jerk off to Dreamweaver's nsfw Chiaki cosplay. That video was going to be saved straight to his hard drive and phone, and the fact that he even got to cum in public was fucking amazing and super hot. Just thinking about it was giving him a stiffy—
> 
>  
> 
> He growls and hands off the instructions to Kaito once more, his brain hurting from trying to distinguish that chicken scratch. His brain drifts off to nothing as he mindlessly goes through his phone, waiting for their train to arrive.
> 
>  
> 
> Please stand behind the yellow line as the train stops. 2:45pm train to [ ████████ ], please scan boarding pass before entering the train.
> 
>  
> 
> The pair boards the train and Shuichi tunes out Kaito blabbering, easily following him towards the back of the cart. He scans the area and notices a couple of cutesy stickers on the wall in a familiar pattern:
> 
>  
> 
> _Pastel blue star, millennial pink heart, and a lilac bow._
> 
>  
> 
> Shuichi blinks, and then his mind stutters as he realizes that pattern. A quick search of his gallery shows that neat little pattern, as a shared screenshot was saved into his phone, just on a whim. But seeing it in person was something else entirely.
> 
>  
> 
> He pulls on Kaito's jacket, trying not to fucking jizz right then and there— “Hey, can we sit here? I need to charge my phone.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure thing, buddy.”
> 
>  
> 
> Shuichi slides into the same side as the stickers, comparing them to the photo once more. They're custom stickers, and they perfectly match with the reference he has, so he can't deny that Dreamweaver was here. That he sat in this seat and jerked off in public, cosplaying as Chiaki Nanami all the while. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just the thought makes him swell in his slacks, and he wishes that he could take the seat home with him. Being able to sit in the same spot as Dreamweaver, right where he orgasmed—
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, you doing ok? You look feverish.”
> 
>  
> 
> He sends Kaito a dreamy smile, quietly digging through his backpack and plugging his phone into the outlet.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mmhm, I'm fine! Really!” His eyes go back to the stickers on the wall, and he wonders if he can somehow take a selfie with them. “So, who are we visiting for work?”
> 
>  
> 
> “He's a transfer from another branch, but Maki has updated him on all the new hire training. His name is Kokichi Ouma, I think.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ah, I see.” To be fair, he would have never taken this train by himself. The fucking bastard apparently made a big deal to the boss that he needed help on this multi-branch project collaboration thing, and Shuichi hated him for making his miserable job even more hellish. But he guesses he had Kokichi Ouma to thank for the lucky encounter. If there was one good thing that came out of this, it was the serendipitous chance to be that much closer to Dreamweaver.


End file.
